1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus for processing handwritten image information written by an operator.
In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus for handling stroke data formed of a plurality of coordinate information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, as dedicated drawing apparatuses or information processing apparatuses which read and execute a drawing-type application, handwriting information input apparatuses are used which input handwriting information and edit it, for example, input traces drawn by an operator as strokes by using a handwriting input member, such as a pen or a mouse, and edit the input strokes.
Such a handwriting information input apparatus is set in such a way that a trace drawn continuously is input as one stroke, and this one stroke is handled as a minimum unit. Since the apparatus is set so that one stroke is handled as a minimum unit as described above, when the same editing is performed on a plurality of input strokes, a method of grouping a plurality of input strokes into one data is often used so that a plurality of strokes are edited collectively by taking into consideration editing efficiency. As a method of grouping a plurality of input strokes into one data, there is a method in which each object stroke is selected and indicated individually from among the strokes input by the operator, and a plurality of strokes which are indicated so as to be grouped is handled as one data. There is another method in which a plurality of input strokes are grouped by using a grouping command. In this method, an area containing strokes which are grouped by the operator is indicated, and each stroke of this indicated area is handled as one data.
However, in practice, often a plurality of strokes are input in time sequence, and the strokes are interrelated. For example, when characters are input by handwriting by using a pen or the like, often each stroke which forms the character is input in a time sequence, and each stroke which forms this character is handled as one data. Conversely, it is rare that each stroke which forms the character is edited individually.
As described above, in the case where each stroke which forms a handwritten character is handled as one data, in the former method used in the above-described apparatus, each object stroke must be selected and indicated from among the input strokes, and this indication operation requires a lot of time and effort.
In the latter method, although grouping is possible in character units by using a grouping command, it is necessary to indicate an area containing strokes which form a character and further, when a plurality of characters are input close to each other, a very fine indication operation becomes necessary for appropriately dividing the section between the input characters. Therefore, grouping into character units cannot be performed efficiently.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of efficiently grouping a plurality of input image data without spending time and effort on an operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of automatically grouping data according to the intention of the operator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of instructing the execution of a clustering process using a clustering rule according to the intention of the operator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of performing editing on strokes which are grouped during input after each stroke is input.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of performing a grouping release process on a plurality of data which are grouped during input according to the intention of the operator.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of knowing the state of the grouping of input data.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus which hold at least one of a clustering level, a stroke input time, stroke coordinate information, positional information, and display attributes as clustering information.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus which define positions which are defined by a circumscribed rectangle which surrounds a single stroke or clustered strokes as each positional information.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus which use at least one of a difference in input time between strokes, a difference in position between strokes, or a difference in display attributes between strokes as a clustering rule for determining whether or not a plurality of strokes should be grouped.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing method and apparatus capable of clustering input strokes more appropriately because a plurality of clustering rules are held and the input strokes are grouped using an adaptively selected clustering rule.
The above and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.